Redemption
by Vil-chan
Summary: Rose has gone on her chase after Dimitri, will she kill him or be killed in the process. Rated T for language and dark material dealing with death, happens after Shadow kiss. The sequel is out and its called Corruption.
1. Chapter 1

**It is me, Tigerlilyfirefly, and this series is so damn worth it, cause I hate Richelle Mead for what she has done to me. She alone has made me wanna write a fanfic worth a million reviews(hint hint) or something like that. This is after shadow kiss so be wary of SPOILERS!!!!!!!**

**DIsclaimer: I no own the Vampire Academy Series. You no sue, or I send fluffy bunnies after you! FEAR THE BUNNIES!!!(I hope you won't have nightmares lol)**

"_I can't do it, I can't do it" I screamed holding the stake in one hand and my Lover, my Dimitri, under my heel. Even with the Strigoi eyes and the pale, chalky skin, even though he is Strigoi. I can't do it, it is as simple as that. Every time I looked down at him, I did not see a Strigoi, I saw the man who held me in his arms and told me he loved me. That hesitation was all he needed, all he needed to turn the tables on me. _

_He had pinned me to the ground and kicked the stake out of my hand, his mouth now lay inches away from my neck, his breath was of that of hunger. He froze an inch away from drinking my blood and paused, I saw a mental fight going on in his eyes. What was left of his humanity and his Strigoi fighting for control._

_"Well, in light of things, at least I die in your arms, Dimitri." I whispered before relaxing my body. His fangs gently grazed my skin and had it been a different situation, I would have thought it pleasurable._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello, My name is Rose Hathaway, and I am on the search to kill my mentor and my lover, the same man. It is the last parting gift I owe him, the one speck of peace I can give him in his undead life.

The woman who I had hitched a ride to the closest airport was going on and on about how many men had wronged her and such. Soon enough, I had tuned out her useless chatter and started to get some well-needed sleep, being as I would be on the hunt for awhile. I had started to fear my dreams because all my dreams, always ended up replaying when I had questioned Mason about Dimitri. He shook his head no in response to the first question, "Mason, is Dimitri dead?" again he shook his head no after the second question, "Mason, is he alive?" but my last and most dreaded question was answered with a confirming headshake, "Mason, is Dimitri Strigoi." When that question had been answered my emotions died and I felt nothing for nobody but me and Dimitri, this crazed idea to hunt him down had first entered my mind then.

A violent shaking on my shoulder woke me up as the lady who had driven me pointed to the Airport on the right, "And the bank is a couple of miles down sweety." she said with a familiar tone. I thanked her and got out of her car, I walked to the bank and withdrew enough for the flight, as I handed my plane ticket to the flight attendant, a young woman with short blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun, she reminded me of Lissa. I tried to shove all remorsefull thoughts of leaving Lissa alone out of my head with minor sucess and slumped down in my plane seat, right next to the window and curled up into a ball.

I found even though I was a great amount of distance away from Lissa, I could still feel her emotions and that lowered the guilty feeling at the pit of my heart, by a little bit. She was upset that I had left her, hurt, anger, that I would not stay nor take her along with me. Her emotions were enough to give a minor tug at me, trying to make me slip into her head. She sent hurtful physic messages to me, knowing I could hear them, and it took all the restraint Dimitri had taught me not to go rushing off the plane and to comfort her.

The plane flight to Russia seemed to be much shorted then I would of thought it would be. It was unreasonable cold as I stepped off the plane and the cold slapped me in the face. At that time I realized I never packed a coat sturdy enough fo Russia. Nasea hit me like a bomb as well and little shadows danced infront of my face. I shooed the spirits away and let my senses focus on my built-in Strigoi detector, this stupid thing only told me when Strigoi where near, not were they were. The stars were amazingly beautiful as they sparkled in the sky and I wondered if Dimitri could look at the stars in the same way the living could, I wondered if, if he still thought of me. "Stop it!" I warned myself mentally. I could no longer think of him like that if I wished to complete my mission for mine and his sake.

I had not been paying attention to were I was walking till then and I realized I was wandering around aimlessly in some secluded neighborhood. I reached into my light jacket and brushed my fingers across the design engraved on the stake. The surface was suprisingly warm and heated my hand, I guess elemental magic would never make since to me.

The nausea grew stronger all the sudden and I froze, what if it were Dimitri. Should I stay and possible meet him or be pulverized by much stronger strigoi. I decided I could probally take just about anything that came my way, badass strigoi or not. A familiar chuckle reached my ears and I became stone....

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

**Hiya, so tell me how I did. I won't publish the next chapter till I get atleast 5 reviews........**

**So If you liked the story or hated it just tell me and I'll fix any bad, horrible mistakes and make it better.**

** Vildarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayz to my five reviews, I am so happy ^^. This fanfic is showing alot more promise then my last one, and sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I got school then I gotta figure out what is gonna happen and such. So just read and enjoy. Oh by the way I am switching it up a bit. Part of this story will be told the usual way and the other part will be from Lissa's POV, showing what has been happening in her life since Rosa left her.**

**Disclaimer: I no own VA, we have already gone through the thing with the fluffy bunnies, don't make me repeat myself. Mwhahaha.**

That horrible nausea and that familiar chuckle it all sounded so familiar, but my mind could not put my thoughts together. My mind froze at that deeply aluring voice, that voice which had gave me so very many complements in my life before I started anew. I spun around to face him, he was not very much different, but I knew, Mason had been correct. Those red eyes and unearthly pale skin could only belong to Strigoi, but this man that stood before me could not be him, he could not be Dimitri.

Suddenly, my thoughts finally joined together and I realized, this was Dimitri. I would know his face anywhere, my soul knew him that well. My thoughts instantly went towards the silver stake hidden in my thin jacket. I reached with to it and charged him only trying to fill my mind with thoughts of hate towards Srtigoi, not the thoughts of how he would play with my hair or how passionate a kiss he could give. I only thought of Strigoi and how evil they were and that is how I gained the strength to charge him.

He moved out of the way and twisted my wrist till I let go of the stake. He restrained me against his chest and soon I felt his cold breath against my neck. I fought and struggled but, realized it was pointless, he was strong when alive and it had taken all I could muster just to pin him down when he was alive. Something stopped him, he just couldn't drink my blood, I realized he was still too intact with his human side.

He threw me to the ground and took off in full speed in the opposite direction. As he vanished of the dark skyline, my feeling of nausea left me. I realized that his Strigoi part was hunting me so he would lose all ties with the life he use to have, but his Dhampir side whom loved me could not do it. This would be one interesting hunt I had ahead, so I picked up the silver stake and followed where he had fled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liss POV

**On graduation day**

I waited for my name to be called up, Rose's name was always behind mine but now, she was not here to recieve the graduation she deserved. She was out hunting her love, which Ihad only recently learn of, she had left me here to chase Dimitri. It hurt me that he was more important to her then I was, but who was I to stand in the way of such a love that only comes around once a lifetime.

As they called my name I walked up and recieved my graduation papers, I walked back to my seat and waited for Rose's name to be called. Of course it never was, instead they called up someone named Lilyan Howard. Another floral name, another beautiful flower, except she had not asted an education. I sat in my seat and stroked my fingers over my family heirloom. "This should be on Rose's wrist." I mumbled to myself. Christian leaned over and gently brushed his finger to wipe a stray tear I had not even realized was there, "Lissa, you need to move on." he whispered in my ear with a gentle and reassuring tone. I shook my head in disagreement and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Christian, this belongs to her, to my true guardian." I whispered softly, trying to hide my depressed tone.

That girl, Lilyan, sat down a few chairs from me. Something seemed to be floating around her, a mildly golden light. I could barely see it, but something told me that she was different like me. "Maybe Adrian could tell me what I had sensed about her." I thought quietly. The girl Lilyan turned towards me and I felt my mind being penetrated. "What troubles you, cousin?" she seemed to say to me, but her lips didn't move. I realized I had meet another spirit user without even trying. I was not sure how to respond to that and it seemed she realized it, "Ah well speak to me later in one of the lounges and tell me then." I nodded in her direction and paid some attention to the ceremony.

As I was walking towards the nearest lounge I felt Adrian's eyes on me, "Adrian what is it?" I asked turning to face him. He shrugged and just walked away, he had been like that for some reason after Rose had left. It puzzled me, but my earlier excitement returned. I walked in and as if by my own wish, nobody was there, a voice spoke to me from behind, "So how do you explain the troubled feelings that surrond you?" I spun around to face Lilyan.

**This chapter is probally real shortlike but I finally added my charecter into the story, Please review**

**atleast 5 before the next chapter comes out**

**Vildarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHapter 3 is here so jump for joy and such**

**and thanks ten reviews mean alot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Remember the Fluffy bunnies (Points a finger at you)**

**Still from Lissa's POV**

"What do you mean, by What troubles me?" I asked spinning around to face the Moroi, she was not in one of the royal families, obviously, so I didn't fear her opinion as strong, but I felt this person was no ordinary spirit user.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ah you are so pissed because you was-gonna-be guardian left you?" she said trying to provoke me. It worked well enough and I spilled my guts, "No, I am not mad, I am sad and..." I realized this girl had just used compulsion on me, "You are trying to compel me to get your way." She stopped smirking and looked at me with curiosity.

"None have ever been able to resist my will, why have you?" she asked tilting her head to the side. She smirked again and walked towards me, "I see why, you are exactly like me." she whispered. She grabbed at the air and seemed to be struggling to hold something, "This light tells me so." she said as she let go of whatever had been in her hand. "You see auras?" I asked stepping back, something told me she was not any ordinary spirit user like me, that she was far more advanced.

She sensed the sudden change in my mood and stepped back instead of shortening the space between me and her. She nodded to my earlier question and smiled. "I do far more then that though." she said looking at a dead plant that suddenly blossomed to life. She could make things heal with out direct contact! That was far more advanced then my healing, if only Rose could be here to see this girl with this amazingly advanced element.

I froze, Rose, if Rose were here, I would not be debating who would protect me. If Rose were here she would have been with me watching my mind as I talked to Lilyan. A sudden chuckle drew me out of my thoughts, "So, Valissa, you have a shadow kissed guardian, and just when I thought there was only me that had that." she said sitting down in a couch. My jaw nearly dropped down to the ground as I heard this, "Who, Who is she?" I asked trying not to sound to pushy. She shook her head, "I would prefer not to be lectured on who I chose." she said shrugging.

This baffled me quite a bit, what does that mean, that she would "Prefer not to be lectured on it"? It bothered my but I decided from the irritated look on her face not to instigate it. I sat on the couch across from her, "So what did you wanna ask me about that you couldn't discover for yourself?" I asked make note that I knew she had read my mind.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Rose's POV**

Something disturbed me, the feelings I could still feel from Liss told me something had excited yet upset her, "Probally screwing her boyfriend again." I mumbled with displeasure as I felt myself being pulled out of my mind. Suddenly I was Lissa and I saw her staring at a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. One minute in Lissa's mind told me that this girl was usuing mild compulsion, "Who is that inside your head?" she asked. Suddenly I realized this girl must be a spirit user, "Rose is in my head?" she said standing up. I think this may have been the first time she was aware of my presence when I was actually there. One smile on Lilyan's face told me she had acomplished her mission, "Princess, please stop worrying, your extreme emotions pulled her into there without any hope of excape." Lilyan said.

How had this naive spirit user know this much? It bothered me, was this one of the many powers of spirit? I could have stayed in her head for a while but I fet the pang of Nausea hit my real body and it drew me back into my own mind. I got stable on my feet and drew my stake, the nausea just got stronger and stronger until I was on the ground actually throwing up. There was no Strigoi around but I just felt really sick for some reason. It was alien to me and I felt so upset as I sat in the middle of the abandoned street in a fetal position, unable to move even if I wanted to. The silver stake was so warm, so I cuddled up to it and fell asleep like that.

The next evening I felt the heat of a fire on my body as I shot up. I looked around at a cozy little home and saw my silver stake on the nightstand and a woman tending to the fire. As she turned to face me, I saw familiar features on her face like Dimitri's warm brown eyes. "Guardian, aren't you a little young to be walking around with that?" she said pointing towards my stake. Her russian accent was so much stronger and heavier then Dimitri's but I could still see alot of him in her. It made me realize who she was, "Are you Dimitri's mother?" I asked rather fast and it seemed to catch her off guard.

She looked at me curiously for a minute then smiled and nodded, "How do you know of Dimitri?" she said now standing up. I scratched the back of my head and tried to figure out a way to explain it to her, "Um I came up here to kill him because he was turned into a Strigoi." I said bluntly, not sure how else to put it.

That woman's world seemed to fall apart, "Str-Strigoi....." she said with blank eyes. She stared at me then walked towards me, she gripped my shoulders hard, "Are you telling the truth?" she said shaking me violently. "You can't be telling the truth!" she yelled practicaly screaming now. I couldn't look her in the eyes, I had barely meet this woman and I just shattered her world. She let go of me and backed up till she hit the wall, I stood up, picked up my stake and took my leave. My earlier comment made my point in proving I was not a sensitive person, I could not be a kind person if I intended to fullfill my mission.

** What will happen next?**

**I got tired of leaving both my chapters off in cliffs, so here no cliff hangers.**

** Vildarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHapter four and fair warning, Lilyan's Shadow kissed guardian is.................(Ha like I would spill it that easy!) Don't fret it will be revealed in a later chapter.**

**Oh and thanks to all my reviewers, you make this fanfic worth writing!! ^^**

**Diclaimer: BUNNIES!!**

**Lissa's POV**

Lilyan sighed, "Nothing excapes you does it?" she asked smiling. I nodded and waited for the intergation to start, because this girl seemed to be one who did not care unless the topic interested her. "Princess how advanced are you in our...speacial element?" she asked, "Because you Aura gives off that of one who is extremely advanced, but you seemed to drop you jaw at my little palor trick." she said pointing towards the plant from earlier.

Me advanced, she thought I was advance in comparison to her? Wow this girl was blind, could she not see I was not able to even atempt the things she passed off as simple palor tricks. She obviously was not good in her seeing aura's part of her ability. "You are almost like, him, Saint Vladmir himself." she told me, "And your guardian, is so much like Anna." she stated smirking. "What do you mean I am so much like Vladmir?" I asked intrigued by this topic, this girl knew what the aura's of Vladmir and Anna looked like herself. "Did you know, once a dhampir becomes shadow kissed they live forever and the only way they can die is if they are killed by something or they do it themselfs." She stated ever so casually. "WHich also grants them, the gift to break some genetic laws." she added in as her smirk grew even wider.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose's POV

The cold slapped me in the face as I walked out of Dimitri's Mother's house, I walked out after realizing I had just made a terrible impression on my would-have-been-inlaw-mother. I smiled and continued walking, till I felt my nausea again, I drew my stake just to realize there was no Strigoi around and I was on my hands and knees upchucking. Before I passed out I saw Dimitri's mother rush towards me and help me up, whipping out a cellphone and calling a abulance.

When I woke up I was in a bland room, in a bed. Magazines written in Russian lay scattered allover the little bedstand by my bed. I realized this was a hospital and I looked over to my left and saw Dimitri's mother sitting there reading one of the magazines. When she realized I was awake she smiled at me, "So did you know hunting Strigoi with a carry-on is not acceptable." she said smiling kindly.

"Carry-on?" I asked unsure of what she had meant. She shook her head in mockery of me and pointed at my belly, "You are a mother." she said going back to reading her magazine. I shot out of bed and nearly beat the crap out of the closest thing near, which was Dimitri's mother.

"How the hell did that happen?" I said staring at my stomach, it was buldging unaturally. "There is no way in hell, that is not geneticly possible!" I said grabbing her collar, then realizing she had helped me and wronger me none, I let go.

"Geneticly immposible my foot, that is what happens when you get to close to a Moroi at to young a age." she said dissaprovingly. She didn't know but I had only slept with one person, that was Dimitri, but it was geneticly impossible for two Dhampirs getting together to hae kids. So how was I a mother and what would my mother say? The thought scared the crap out of me.

I got out of bed and looked around for my stake, "Where did you put it?" I asked Dimitri's mother. She pointed towards a backpack at the foot of the bed. I unzipped it and tucked my silver stake into my thin jacket, then turned to walk away.

"Is it Dimitri's child?" she asked camly though she should know that that was not possible through Dhampir genetic make-up. I nodded sharply and turned towards her, "What makes you ask that?" I asked walking towards her.

"The way you act tells my intution that you are hunting Dimitri because you loved him." she said and I saw a spare tear trickle down her face. I grabbed some tissues that were right next to me and shoved them at her, not sure what else to do. She nodded at my act of kindness and wiped away the tear on her own.

**Dun Dun Dun.....did you expect that? I hope you didn't because it was meant to catch you by suprise.**

**Review and tell me if I do bad horrible or awful, or good, good is always......good. tell me if the plot twist was good and keep reading**

** Vildarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**It had come to my attention I get reviews on every chapter from two particular people and they shall be the start to the people who make my loyal review list, hehehe, give it up for**

**Lucia Rayne**

Soulstealer247

**Yay for them, and to answer a long awaited question, Lilyan's guardian will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy Ps. this chapter is explaining of our dear awsome spirit user, it is from her POV**

**Diclaimer:(Hunts some carrots)**

Death is harsh to the living, yet peaceful to the deceased. They leave this harsh world while we stay and suffer from losing them, from losing yet another of our kind. Death came as a deadly virus, in the time that I lived first. It plagued my family then slowly came towards me wiping out my family as it moved. Soon it would be me who died and none could carry on our beautiful name, Howard. I waited, for it to come, and it did not dissapoint. I was soon bedriden with that unbearable diesese, that killer that left me the last of my family.

As I lived my miserable last day, a man of the church came and watched me slowly leave this world behind. His guardian with the amazing eyes, eyes of wisdom and strength, never left his side. I closed my eyes with the knowledge I was about to die and slept like I had never slept before, it was so peaceful and I felt as if I would never wake up. That is dieing, peaceful and untroubling. SUddenly though I felt my lungs heave as I started to breath again, something had brought me back to the world of the living, it was the holy man. He had used his powers and given me a second life. I was upset, yet strangely realived now I could keep my line alive. He told my I was never to die, to live forever and that sounded so dandy at first, but now, hundreds of years later, I have seen the times change and have changed with them.

With all that free time on my hands, I had so much time to practice the powers the priest had awaken in me. I learned soon after, that they would drive me to insainity if I continued to use them at the level I was, so I simply stopped. It was not easy, mind you, trying to ignore that urge that built up in my chest and tried to compell me to use it for the greater good. I was at a standstill in my life and didn't know how to get moving again.

Like all good stories, I met a man who completed me and we were soon married, many were upset because he was a half-breed, but I laughed at their sillyness. Not long after, a child was born to me but, he came out with no heart beat, with no life. I was devastated and I reached my hands out to the child and brought him back, just as the holy man from my first life had done to me. He took his first breath and I was estatic, my husband rejoiced with me and we named him Onyx, for the beautiful black hair that lay perfectly placed upon his small head.

My husband knew of my immortality and excepted it with no further questions and as he grew old. My son grew up to about 14 and stopped growing for whatever reason. Me and my son stayed the same while my husband aged. He told me on his deathbed not to bring him back for he wanted to feel the peace of finally leaving the world and wanted to see what lay after death. I was upset when he went into his last sleep forever.

Time passed and me and my son remained perfect images frozen into history. Time became irrelevent and we simply just lived, he aged mentally just like I had and he viewed life so differently then a 14 year old boy should. We fit into normal society by saying he was my brother rather than my son. He constantly questioned our exsistance beyond what I could answer, so I searched for the answers to the questions he gave me.

Time slowly started to pass until I was at the current time when it all slowed down because of two people, Rosemarie Hathaway and Valissa Dragomir. I watched as they grew up and I knew when her magic had been awakened and their bond formed. I watched as they became the age I looked and knew Rose was not getting any older. I needed to talk to her, to tell her before it was to late, but I had missed my chance when Rose left, when she hunted down a man she should have never of been with. I made contact with Princess Dragomir and here I am talking with her as she trys to figure out what I am. I busted the news to her about our poor Rose and she nearly lost her jaw from dropping it so low to the floor.

So here I am trying to phrase my words so they fit and do not confuse her to much. I honestly do not talk to too many people and do not bother with it, so this is all different for me. She is trying to get answers out of me with her compulsion and I do the same thing. There is a war of wits going on between us, an unseen war to the naked eye, but a war none the less. She will find out everything as time dictates, so she must only wait for time to pass and it will be a short wait.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo so is it any good. I hope it explained our old spirit user so much better, Her GUardian has been revealed, I hope you were not dissapointed.**

**Hate it?  
Love it?  
Review and tell me**

**With love**

**Vildarra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter sixe graces us with it's precence..I have fInally broken my god awful writer's block......Rejoice, because I know I am**

**As always I thank my loyal reviewers and I amd so happy that all of you are still waiting for me to update. So you all join the review crew ^_^. Now onto Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: *The bunnies glare at you!***

Liss POV

My jaw must have smacked the floor because the smirk on Lilyan's face seemed to grow even more defiened. She sighed, "If you friend, Rose, ever slept with anyone....no matter who it is, she is most likely eating for two." she said, something in her eyes told me she knew exactly everything there was to know about Spirit and being Shadow-kissed. Her eyes seemed to mark her as far older then she looked, something lay deep within them, something she hid from everyone else.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked still starring hard at her ancient eyes. This seemed to catch her by suprise, "How long have I been alive or how old am I?" she answered my question with a question, maybe she was a therapist like the one Rose mentioned to me.

"How long have you been alive?" I asked hoping she would answer truthfully. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am not sure how long I have been alive but, I was 16ish when I stopped aging." She said opening her eyes, they seemed to hold some secret that she would never have shared with anyone. She looked kinda irritated and agrivated, so I tried to supress my curioscity but as always it was a failed attempt.

"Stopped aging?" I questioned, my whole soul burned with my desire to know.

"Yea in all tecnicality I am Shadow-kissed." she answered calmly, as if she was just dissucing the weather.

"SHADOW-KISSED!!?"

"Yup, Saint Vladmir saved me a long time ago and awoke the spirit user in me, making me immortal and able to heal. My life was pretty stressed after that till he died. Anna was not the only one sucking shadows from him, he saved my life so I have always felt I owed him a favor and I paid it my sucking minor shadows from him. Anna took the bigger things because, well she had so much better self control." She laughed, "The priest here doesn't even know the half of the things Vladmir use to do, I could educate you all on what he did, how Anna died yada yada, ect." Lilyan said with a calm wave of her hand.

"How Anna died?" I asked, those last words had caught my attention, "She took her own life, didn't she?" I asked, I was now questioning the stories I had grown up with that set the rules, and the more I spoke to this strange woman, the more those rules where challenged.

Lilyan smiled, "I'm not challenging the laws by which things go, I am sincerely setting you straight about them." she said smirking, as if looking at a small child, "she took her life, because she loved Vladmir ever since they were both young, when he saved brought her back to life and she became shadow-kissed. They were together for a bit, but then, they had to seperate because the age difference became to much. That is probally what will happen to Rose when she loses it all, to live forever and never have anything of real value again..that would be me if I ....nevermind!" she cut herself off sharply, Now I knew she was hidding something for sure and I was going to get to the bottom of this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilyan POV

No, she would not hear off my life story, she thinks it confusing now, but even an eturnity of life could never sort of the confusion I felt everyday...having such power and being unable to use it..it is why I show off whenever I get the chance. Onyx I know you are watching, you had better listen to your mother and not come in here at a bad time!

Geez, now, I have to find a way to get to Rose through her, as a shadow-kissed guardian...she will be drawn into her mind at a bad or good time, when her emotions are outta-control. she goes out with Christian Ozera. Maybe when they are making out or something and Rose is pulled into her mind, then I can comunicate with her and tell her what she needs to know. Tell her how to hunt Guardian Belvok, in the least painful manner.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rose's Pov

"Well I will have a grandchild for sure." Dimitri's mom said with a fake enthusiasm. I knew she was one of those people who grabbed at light when you where in a dark cave. Okay, where the hell did that come from, I have never ever used metaphors to tell things. Maybe it is how dark my life has gotten, how serious it is.

"yea I guess so." I answered back, trying to at least become somewhat friends with the woman who was going to have to take care of my unexpected "bundle of joy" she called it. This woman had so many wierd names for a child. Either way she looked like she would be able to take care of her/him for me. I sighed, it was going to be hell to give birth to something I could never see again. I could never look this child in the eyes and tell her I did not know where her father was, that he was some stray Moroi and she would think the same thing thought of my mother. And the cycle would continue till she became old enough to understand and I would come clean.

"Mom." a dead voice called out from behind us and again I was face to face with Dimitri.

**Look, I am sorry about leaving you at a cliff. I need something to write for my next chapter.....**

** With love and Vampire**

** Vildarra  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Rose's POV

Dimitri, it was all I could think, even as I saw his red eyes and chalky pale skin, all I could think was Dimitri. He threw his mother to the side and dashed straight towards me. This time though, I couldn't depend on the fact he might still actually be in there. That is what got me moving, that is what made me draw the stake and lunge at him, knocking him down and placing my foot on him to keep him still.

"I can't do it, I can't do it" I screamed holding the stake in one hand and my Lover, my Dimitri, under my heel. Even with the Strigoi eyes and the pale, chalky skin, even though he is Strigoi. I can't do it, it is as simple as that. Every time I looked down at him, I did not see a Strigoi, I saw the man who held me in his arms and told me he loved me. That hesitation was all he needed, all he needed to turn the tables on me.

He had pinned me to the ground and kicked the stake out of my hand, his mouth now lay inches away from my neck, his breath was of that of hunger. He froze an inch away from drinking my blood and paused, I saw a mental fight going on in his eyes. What was left of his humanity and his Strigoi fighting for control.

"Well, in light of things, at least I die in your arms, Dimitri." I whispered before relaxing my body. His fangs gently grazed my skin and had it been a different situation, I would have thought it pleasurable.

"Roza." he said, "Please kill me, kill me now before I become something I wish not to be." he hung his head in defeat. I tightend my grasp on the stake for dear life and shoved it in his chest, straight through his heart, he screamed in agony and I wanted to take it out, comfort him, give him anything he wanted, but I couldn't, I knew he was no longer Dimitri and thus, I had to do this for the sake of me and him.

This was mine and his redemption

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Several months later.**

Lissa's POV

I was standind at the front gate, Rose said she would return one day and I waited for her everyday as much as possible, it had been months since she first left to kill Dimitri and I hoped she would come back and wouldn't end her life having lost everything she had come to love.

I was about to turn away and walked back to the academy when I saw a figure over the horizen, I wanted to hope it was Rose but it couldn't be. This female held a small shape in her arms, like that of a baby.

As the woman got closer I could see her face more clearly, this woman defiantly looked like Rose, but she had the body of a mother, and she did have a child in her arms.

She looked up and a reassuring smile spread across her face, that smile was so much like Rose's, she continued to step closer and closer and then I heard words come out of her mouth, "Lissa, it has been awhile."

That was Rose's voice, but it couldn't be her, could it? This was just a dream most likely, Rose was never going to come home if she even survived. She now stood an arm's length away from me and wrapped me in a hug, moving her baby so it was safe in her arms as well. "Liss, I missed you." she said in a faint whisper. Her voice was ad, but genuienly happy.

"I'm dreaming right, this isn't really you is it?" I whispered back, the tears now falling. She pinched my arm and I jumped in pain.

"there see, you aren't dreaming." she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"thats the idea"

I rolled my eyes, yea this was unarguably Rose.

because......

I felt at peace.

** Hehe, that is the end, lets party, this is the first story I ever finished. **

** With an ending full of vampires**

** Vildarra  
**


	8. YOUR CHOICE COUNTS

**My story was ended a little quickly, but I want to know if you want a sequel or what,? Please,cause I kinda wanna write one, but i wanna make sure people want to second story ya know..anyway, so let me know what you choice is and Catch me in some of my other stories**

** with Vampires in a possible sequel**

** Vildarra  
**


End file.
